Gettin' Down Wit Da Bad Boys
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Anzu feels she doesn't belong. Running away from her friends one day, she meets up with a group of five boys. The Bad Boys.
1. Gangs of Domino

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, DAMMIT!!   


For the story to make sense, I have to do some name changes and stuff... 

Yami Yugi-Yami Motou   
Ryou Bakura-Ryou (No last name)   
Yami Bakura-Bakura (No last name)   
Yami Malik-Marik Ishtar (Hate that name, but what else is there?) 

Yami-Yugi's older brother   
Bakura-Ryou's twin brother   
Marik-Malik's cousin 

**Gettin' Down Wit da Bad Boys**   
**Chapter One: Gangs of Domino**

_What am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_, Anzu thought as she looked around the arcade where all her friends were. 

_They've never truly needed me._

_So why am I just standing here?_

_I should be somewhere else._

_I don't belong here._ She ran, oblivious to the boy calling her name. 

"Anzu!" Called the boy with the tri-colored, spiky hair. "Wait!"   


She was too far off to hear him. 

***

Anzu ran, down streets and over sidewalks. Passing people, wiping away what could have been tears. 

She leaned against a red brick wall to catch her breath. The wall was covered with graffiti and various rude words. Next to her, a few feet down, was an alleyway. 

And there were voices. That was never good. 

Anzu decided to try and walk past, without looking in. That usually worked. 

"_Hey..._" Someone whistled. "Good looker comin' by." 

She blushed a little. That was a mistake, because they knew she was listening. Five older boys came out of the alley, and followed her down the pavement for a while. 

Finally, one of them put a hand on Anzu' shoulder, stopping her. "I know who you are." The other four were all ears. Anzu tensed. 

He spoke to the boys behind him. "She's Yugi's girl." 

She whirled around, seeing the same tri-colored hair, but with a set of cool crimson eyes. It was Yami, Yugi's older brother. He was clad in a lot of leather and buckles. 

And the others must be the rest of the gang he always ran around with.   
There was a tanned kid with platinum-blond hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a hooded sleeveless shirt, and really tight leather pants. There was a gold knife hanging from his belt. 

A guy with weird spiked-up-light-blond-hair, resembling a giant split radish, dressed in a white muscle shirt and camouflage pants. 

One with a sadistic grin on his pale face. His hair was a rather abnormal white, and his narrowed eyes a chocolate brown. He had on a black long-sleeved shirt and pants. 

And the last one... he didn't seem to belong... Identical to the white haired guy, but with a more innocent expression, shorter, and sort of hiding behind him. He wore a white sweater with jeans. 

But she knew who he was: Ryou, from school. 

"Is there a problem, Yami?" She asked. 

"No, of course not." He smiled. "But tell me, where are you going?" 

"Nowhere." Anzu brushed his hand away. "And Yami, don't try to score with me." 

Radish snorted. Yami glared at him. 

"Where you... perhaps _running_ from something?" 

Anzu groaned inwardly. Yami had always been able to guess right. He knew it too. 

"So come with us. I'm sure you don't have anything else to do right now." He motioned to the others. All five turned back in the direction they'd come. 

She stood her ground. "What makes you think I'll come?" 

Yami shrugged. "Do what you like." They walked away. 

Anzu sighed. She followed the gang. 

***

"So why aren't you with Yugi and his pals?" Yami asked. They'd seated Anzu on an upturned crate in the alley. The rest of the boys were either sitting on boxes and crates, or the ground. 

Anzu shrugged. 

"Well you _must_ have a reason." 

She shrugged again. "I just didn't think I really belonged with them." 

Sadistic put his arm around her. "And you think you belong here with us?" 

Radish and Knife sniggered. 

Anzu didn't answer, but cursed at them mentally. "Ah, well, as long as you're here, you may as well get to know the others," Yami said, waving a hand carelessly at the four boys. He pointed to Knife. "That's Malik Ishtar. He's originally from Egypt." Radish. "Marik, Malik's cousin." Ryou. "Ryou... forgot his last name," Sadistic. "Bakura, Ryou's twin brother." 

He addressed his gang. "Guys, this is Anzu." 

Bakura leered at Anzu, his arm still around her shoulders. Marik wound his arm around her waist, while Malik glared kitchen knives and daggers at his cousin. Ryou just stared at his sneakers. 

Anzu was bit curious, though she didn't like the various hands and arms on her. "So... what exactly do you guys do here...?" She asked. 

"Do?" Yami repeated. "Tell her, boys." 

"We run around at night, get drunk, get in fights with other gangs, win..." Malik droned, now looking at Anzu. 

She remembered once when she, Jounouchi, Honda, and Shizuka were at Yugi's house. Late at night, the front door had opened, and Yami had come in, with a split lip, and a whole lot of bruises. 

And then, there was the time, when he'd practically fainted after ringing the doorbell. 

Suddenly, staying here didn't seem like such a great option... 

"I have to run." Anzu stood up. 

"Don't want to be with us anymore?" Bakura teased, he had also gotten up, had his hands on her again, and was boldly nuzzling her cheek. Anzu kicked him in the... 

...Well, you know where. 

Bakura grimaced, and doubled over. Malik held out a hand to Anzu. They high-fived. 

"That's my kinda woman," he said, as she strode away. 

*** *** *** *** 

No voting this time... I think that's what I got in trouble for... 

I'm not going to tell who won until we get to the chapter that we were on before Fanfiction deleted it. Just to be mean. XD 

Princess F. 


	2. Reasons to Be

**Chapter Two: Reasons to Be**

That evening, Anzu was reading in her room. She held a book, flipped a page, occasionally, but didn't get any of it. Her thoughts were on the gang she'd met that afternoon. 

Finally, the phone rang. Anzu picked up. "Hello, Anzu Mazaki speaking." 

"Anzu? It's Shizuka." Shizuka, Jou's sister. "What happened this afternoon? You just ran out on us." 

"Nothing." A big lie. Really fake. 

"It is not nothing. Anzu, tell me," She pleaded. "I won't say a word to anybody else." 

"First, answer this question: Have you ever felt out of place with some of the people you know best?" 

There was silence on the other end. "Yeah... I guess so. Like when I went to a Duel Monsters tournament with Katsuya and everyone, there were a lot of people I saw from school, but I did feel out of place because I wasn't in there dueling... is that what you mean?" 

"Kind of like that." Anzu admitted. "You know, how Yugi and Jou are the ones dueling, and they're teaching Honda, too. But I'm just on the sidelines, cheering them on, and it just gets old, and I get sick of it." 

"Are you saying you want to duel, or you don't want anything to do with it?" 

"Erm... I don't think I want anything to do with it anymore. I practically know every card in their decks by heart, and every time they duel, they come out with the same conclusion." 

"..." Shizuka murmured. "But if you put dueling and games aside, do you still have that sense of not belonging?" 

Anzu thought. "I don't know. Because everything we do has something to do with dueling and games." 

"Point there." There was a pause. "Well, I have to go now. But Anzu, please think about what you're doing. Yugi's been really upset since this afternoon. He even ran around Domino looking for you." 

"Hmm." Anzu said. It sounded stupid, as she couldn't think of anything to answer with. "Bye, Shizuka." 

"See you." She hung up. 

Anzu tossed the book onto her desk. It slid off, knocking some more books and papers to the floor. "Damn." 

Her thoughts turned away from Yugi and back to Yami's gang again. They were all hot. Very hot. But it had creeped her out a little, the way Bakura and Marik were so close to her. And Yami, he'd looked slightly jealous, as Malik had. But she'd heard what he said when she left, after slapping him a five. 

Then there was Ryou. What was he doing there? Shy, quiet Ryou was the last person she could think of that would be in a gang like that. Maybe Bakura had dragged him in? 

_ Why? Why?_ Why was she even thinking about them? She probably wouldn't even see them again. 

Wait a minute. She _wanted_ to see them again. Something about them intrigued her, flared her curiosity, made her want to know more, much more, about them. 

Then what Shizuka said... what about Yugi and Jounouchi and Honda? She hadn't said anything about the last two, but Yugi, he must have been worried. 

She owed him an apology. 

Anzu picked the phone up again, and dialed Yugi's number. 

It rang four times. Nobody answered, so she left a message on the answering machine. 

"Yugi? This is Anzu. I'm really sorry about what happened this afternoon. Shizuka told me you were feeling a bit down, so I just called to say my apologies." 

Man, why did everything she say seem so fake and messed up? Anzu moaned and flopped down on her bed. Things were _so_ not going right. 

Maybe everything would be better in the morning. 

*** *** *** *** 

Princess F: Hey, thanx guys! 

I'll try for two chapters per week, since I don't have too much time. 


	3. Tutoring

**Chapter Three: Tutoring**

Saturday. 

The morning was rather eventless, unless you counted Anzu's father, Seto, spilling his coffee the third time that week, or her cousin Mokuba almost breaking a glass bowl of flowers. 

Anyways, Anzu did tutoring on Saturdays. She didn't know who her 'student' was today; Yugi had only told her about it a few days ago... Someone he knew who needed help with math. 

The doorbell rang at fifteen after two. She opened the door. 

Yami Motou, in all his leather and buckles. 

"Fifteen minutes is not fashionably late." Anzu snapped as she ushered him inside and closed the front door. 

She led him to the living room. "So what do you need help with?" 

"Love life." Yami replied, looking around. "Nice place you got." 

"Be serious. I was talking about math." 

Yami flopped down on the sofa. "If you must know, multiplication." Well that sort of made sense. Yami was in the lowest math class at Domino High, and failing. His other grades were okay, with the exception of Egyptian History, where he was constantly talking back to the teacher, saying the ancient Egyptians played Duel Monsters, which was reinvented by Pegasus J. Crawford for Industrial Illusions. 

And he had to know addition and subtraction to become a champion at Duel Monsters. 

Anzu wrote down some multiplication problems down on a sheet of paper. "Can you do these?" She waited while Yami scribbled various numbers down. 

When he handed the paper back, she was shocked. "Yami, don't you even know your times tables?!" 

"I know my ones." He held up his thumb. 

"My twos." His index finger. 

"My threes." He flipped her off. And smirked. 

Anzu fumed. She thrust a new sheet of paper at him. "Show me how you did those problems." Instead, Yami grabbed her outstretched hand and the other. He pinned her down, under him. Then kissed her. 

She blushed. "Yami, I—" 

"I did tell you I needed help with my love life, didn't I?" He said. 

"..." Her face heated up. "Yami, get off me." Yami didn't budge, even when she tried to push him away. Anzu didn't like her situation at all. Yami made it worse by kissing her again. 

And even worse-er when her cousin ran in. 

Mokuba's eyes went wider than the bowl he'd almost broke. He stopped with a screeching halt, turned, and ran right back in the direction he'd come. 

"Yami..." Anzu glared, "You are so dead." She crawled out from under him. 

Yami smirked as he sat up. "I thought you enjoyed it a bit." 

She cursed him. 

Mentally, of course. 

***

The rest of the lesson passed, thankfully, with no more embarrassments. As soon as Yami had left, Anzu went searching for Mokuba. 

She found him in the kitchen, with a half-empty package of cookies. "Er... Mokuba...?" 

"I needed something to cope with what I saw an hour ago," he mumbled past a mouthful of crumbs. 

"Do me a favor? Don't tell anyone what you saw in the living room." 

Mokuba stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "Why the heck would I want to tell? Agh, I'm scarred for life. My own dear cousin..." He shook his head in sympathy. 

"Thanks, Mokuba." Anzu took a cookie, and left, leaving her cousin to mutter to himself about going blind. 

Today was Saturday; she had no plans. 

So Anzu headed off to a certain alley. 

***

The five boys looked up as they saw the chick from yesterday standing in the alleyway. 

"Back for more?" Yami asked winking at her. 

Anzu rolled her eyes at the thought of it. "I thought I told you Yami, that you couldn't score with me." 

"Hm, _I_ thought you'd change your mind." 

"Not on your life." 

"So let's get to the point. Why are you here?" 

"I..." _Don't chicken out now_, she chided herself. _Just say it._ "I..." 

*** *** *** *** Hmm. Hehe, I put in a cliffhanger. 

( 1 ) Next, Anzu isssss gonna tell Yami she likesssss him. ^.~ 

( 2 ) Actually, Ryou isssssss the one who'll be teaching Anzu to fight. Plussssss I figured out hissssss last name. ^-^ 

( 3 ) I can put Issssissssss and Rashhhhhhhid in, too! 

( 4 ) Hehehehehe, this isss gonna get interessssting... 

( 5 ) *isssssss about to be murdered and tortured by the people who wanted MalikXAnzu or sssssome other pairing* 

( 6 ) Oh wait, you can't be murdered then tortured. 

( 7 ) "Any last words?" 

( 8 ) Actually... yessssss. You do realize I wassssssss kidding on number one, right? 

( 9 ) Uh...Right...?   



	4. From the Diaries of Anzu MazakiKaiba, 1

Okay, this one isn't really a chapter. It just sums up the previous chaps and adds a bit of extra info, from Anzu's POV.   
---------   
**Dreamingchild:** Yah. I realized that too late... it's at the bottom of the page. 

**Rabidmoose:** *shakes head* They only had a say for what happened in... the third to last chapter. Everything before that was totally ME. ^-^ 

--------- 

**From the Diaries of Anzu Mazaki-Kaiba, Part 1** _Saturday_ _Dear Diary,_   
_ Today was just freaky. The tutoring session went all wrong. This being the fact that I had to teach YAMI MOTOU of all people. WHY ME?!_

_ And he kissed me, too. You know, I practically DIED when Mokuba ran in and saw us on the couch. At least he won't tell Father. Or so he claims._

_ And then, this afternoon, I went to the Alley, and asked to join. I don't know why, I just feel like I want to be with them. And, they accepted me. Then, it was Bakura all over me. Malik and Marik laughed it off. Yami's hair stood straight up in shock. But then again, it stands up anyway._

_ Bakura spilled the beans on Ryou's crush (me), and Ryou beat him up. That bruise looked really nasty._

_ Coming home, guess what I find? Mokuba has a girlfriend. Her name is Rebecca Hawkins. Her grandfather is Arthur Hawkins, the famous archaeologist who lives here in Domino City. Well, Mokuba promised he wouldn't tell what happened during tutoring, if I didn't say a word about Rebecca. We both agree that Father has enough on his mind, and probably won't react so well._

_ He (Father) is the head of Kaiba Corp, a multi-billion company. He runs it with a strict hand. The company, along with Industrial Illusions made the way for Duel Monsters. Yes, Father is also one of the world's top duelists. But he was beaten by Yami in a duel, so... you know._

_ He works long into the night, and we rarely see him anywhere other than at breakfast, where he's hidden behind a paper, with a large mug of coffee. Father's never been the same since Mother divorced him. He's an island, floating in his work._

_*_

_Before the gang, the only thing that could interest me was dancing. Ballet, tap, modern, you name it. I had such hopes and dreams about studying in New York. But ever since the day of my leg accident, I haven't been able to dance again. It's as if with my broken leg, my desire to dance broke too._

_ And I don't know why. But right now, what I want to do is be a part of this gang._

_ But what about Yugi, Shizuka, Jou, Honda...?_

Anzu stopped writing. She closed her diary. _What about them...?_

----------------------   
**Princess F:** So how was your winter break? Mine was pretty good. Went down south. ^-^ 

Well, I just got the crazy idea that I ought to write a novel. [Correction: novelette.] I have 3.5 chapters so far, but I think it's doing okay. If you wanna read it, it's at Fictionpress. But just the prologue, which isn't very much. 

http ://ww w.fiction press.com /~princes sflorea [take out the spaces] 

And my group, the URL that didn't show up last time: 

http:/ /group s.yaho o.com/gr oup/never_e nding [take out the spaces] 


	5. Joining

Thanks for your support!! *big ^______________________________^ smile that makes me look like a frog* 

Here's the next chapter. Read my Christmas story when it comes out!! 

**Chapter Four: Joining**

"I want to join the gang." 

She got a few weird looks. Actually, more amused than weird. 

"Do you now?" Yami asked. 

"Yes." Anzu said firmly. _No backing down now._

"What do you think?" He asked of the others. Yami was answered with a loud chorus of 'YEAH!' 

"Well, I guess that settles it. You'll have to go through an initiation—" Yami's eyes bugged out. "—Bakura, what—?" 

The sadistic one had crept up behind Anzu and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Anzu shuddered as Bakura kissed her on the neck. "I turn you on, don't I?" He said in a low voice. When she didn't answer, he said. "You know you want me." 

She got an idea. 

"Bakura? You're absolutely right." She turned around. "I want you." 

Bakura was stunned, and Anzu had her back turned, so they didn't see Yami's scowl, Ryou's wide-eyed look, Malik's finger running along the edge of his knife, or Marik's clenched fists. 

She in turn put her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. "_I want you bad._" 

Bakura's grip loosened as he was taken aback. He'd never expected her to act this way. 

Here was her chance. Anzu pushed him into the brick wall. "I want you to leave me alone right now!" 

Marik snorted. "She got ya there, Bakura." Bakura glared. 

Malik put his knife back. "Bad boy got his ass kicked by bad girl." Bakura glared at him too. 

Yami also made a few snide comments. Anzu turned back to him. "So what were you saying? Before we were so _rudely—_" Bakura glared "—interrupted?" 

"Right." Yami cleared his throat. "Initiation, you'll have to learn street fighting—Ryou here can teach you—and... Anzu do you drink?" 

"_No._" Then she saw the grins on four faces. 

"Too bad." Yami went on. "I think that's it. With the exception of the aforementioned—" 

"Woohoo, big word." Malik cut in. Yami gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up, or else I'll pound you so hard you'll have to untie your shoelaces in order to breathe.' 

Malik shut up. 

Yami continued his frequently interrupted speech. "—you are welcome here with us." 

"Wasn't she already?" Marik asked. Yami also gave him the shut-up-look. Marik shut up. 

But when Yami turned away, Marik flipped him off. 

Anzu smiled a little. 

But Marik saw. "She's got the hots for me." He elbowed Malik. "Hehe, too bad for you, baby cous'." 

She could have sworn Malik blushed, but it was hard to tell over the dark skin. He mumbled something foreign. Probably Egyptian. 

"I don't think Anzu needs to be stuck here with you horny lot." Ryou said quietly. 

"What was that?" Marik asked. Ryou ducked his head. 

"Nothing..." 

Bakura ruffled Ryou's shaggy white hair. "Who's calling who horny? _I_ personally know that you also like Anz—" 

"_BAKURA!!!_" Ryou jumped up. His face was redder than a sunburnt tomato. "I thought I told you...!!!" 

"Hoo-boy..." Malik muttered under his breath, yet Anzu could hear him. "This is not gonna be pretty..." 

"For Ryou?" Anzu asked. Malik gave her a weird look. Marik and Yami were on the edge of their seats now. They were chanting something along the lines of 'go Ryou' and 'kick ass.' 

The two white haired boys circled each other in the wide alley. Bakura stepped forward first, his fist heading for Ryou's nose. The other dodged at the least possible millisecond. Bakura swung again and missed. 

Ryou ran a few circles around his twin. Bakura waited. Then kicked out. Ryou jumped back, then lashed out with his own roundhouse kick. 

Bakura jumped. Ryou's foot caught onto Bakura's. Bakura came back to Earth. He faked a punch to the left and came up with a jab to the stomach. Ryou stumbled back, but only for a minute. He ran, and made his comeback with a flying side kick. 

With arrow-true aim, he connected with Bakura's forehead. The Sadistic One was knocked to the ground. A purple bruise was forming between his crossed eyes. 

"And _that_," Ryou growled, standing over Bakura, "is the price you pay." With that, he returned to his sitting position on top of three stacked crates. 

Anzu looked at Ryou. He wasn't even out of breath, even though it must've taken a lot of energy for that. Bakura however was breathing heavily, having just had the wind knocked out of him. "Wow." 

"You see," Marik told her, "Ryou's a master at the martial arts stuff. He's studied karate, tae kwon do, judo, jujitsu, and some other stuff. He's way past belts now." Then he added with a smirk. "Even Yami can't beat Ryou." 

Yami growled. 

"Anyways," Malik said, "you're lucky to be getting to learn from Ryou. He won't even teach us." 

Anzu nodded. 

_ Now this is my kind of thing._

*** *** *** ***


	6. Keeping Secrets

WHEEEEEEEEEE!!! TODAY'S MAH B-DAY!! 

I'll answer reviews next chapter. I'm really busy, k? ^.^;****

**Chapter Five: Keeping Secrets**

Sunday passed by. Anzu had taken Mokuba to a movie, and then they'd gone to the park. 

But today was Monday, and it was a school day. Anzu, in her uniform, bid Mokuba goodbye, and walked to Domino High. 

Passing the Jounouchi house, she saw Shizuka come running out. "Anzu, wait up!" Panting, she caught up with Anzu. "Where were you on Saturday?" 

"When?" 

"About four in the afternoon." 

"I was..." Anzu fished for an excuse. She didn't really want to tell Shizuka about the gang. "...at the movies with Mokuba." 

Shizuka frowned._ Uh-oh_, Anzu thought. "But when I called your house, Mokuba answered." 

Damn. She mentally kicked herself for being stupid. 

"So where were you _really_ on Saturday?" the redhead pressed. "Tell me the truth." 

Anzu sighed. "Promise me, Shizuka. If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially Yugi." 

Shizuka nodded. "You know I won't." Anzu stopped and pulled her friend behind a nearby tree. She spilled the whole story. 

Shizuka's eyes went wide. "But that... Yami... isn't he Yugi's brother?" She gasped, as they resumed walking. 

"That's why I don't want Yugi to know." she replied. "You'll keep the secret?" 

"Of course." They spit in their palms, and shook hands. 

"Ugh, we gotta get a new handshake." 

***

Yugi, Jounouchi, and Honda were all in homeroom with her. Anzu tried to avoid them, but Jou and Honda and their big mouths yelled from halfway across the room, "HEY, ANZU! WHERE WERE YA ON THE WEEKEND?!" 

Anzu cringed. More lies? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryou watching her. Waiting to see what she would say. _Then tell Yami, Bakura, and the others,_ she thought. "I was watching Mokuba." It was the truth. 

Well, at least part of it. 

Jou and Honda, seemed to be satisfied. If the same thing had happened as with Shizuka, she would have died. Fortunately for her, Honda and Jou weren't the sharpest pencils in the box. 

Another look. Ryou had turned away and was reading a book. Anzu sighed, and sat down, as class began. 

*** 

Shizuka and Anzu sat under a tree on school grounds at lunch time. The day had been all right, she supposed, if you didn't count the mini confrontation in homeroom. 

"Guess who." Someone whispered in her ear, covering her eyes. Anzu started. Shizuka's eyebrows rose. 

"Yami... what are you doing here?" She asked, prying his hands off her eyes. Scan the surrounding area. No Yugi, Jou, or Honda. 

"Nothing." He said. 

"Well, go do 'nothing' somewhere else." _Wait a minute... if Yami was here, where were the others?_

Questions answered. Bakura and Marik were coming their way, Malik was standing behind Yami, probably wishing he had his knife. Ryou was nowhere in sight. 

"Now here's a cute one." Bakura said. He and Marik sat down on either side of Shizuka, making her turn pink. 

_ If Jou were here, he'd have a fit._

The three of them, being Anzu, Yami, and Malik watched the lavish display of affection that Bakura and Marik were showering upon Shizuka. 

The bell rang. They all got up to leave. As the boys headed off, Malik reminded Anzu, "Lessons with Ryou tonight." 

_ Oh yeah. _She couldn't wait. 

*** *** *** ***


	7. Learning

**Pink and White Snow:** Yes, I had fourteen chapters. Ff.n deleted it. I'm starting over, but not really. 6.6 

**DreamingChild:** OOOH PLUSHIES!!! *hugs DreamingChild* ^-^ 

**LUNAR DRAGON:** *MaJoR FrEaKoUt* WHERE DID MY SPELLING GO WRONG?! IT WAS PERFECT!!! o.O 

**Dobz: **No she's not, actually. Yah, I thought about it, and it doesn't go together too well... o. 

**Rabidmoose:** Er... I should think I ain't stupid enough not to know that it was taken down because of the voting. How so was it based **_PURELY _**on voting? I think not. 9_6   


Yeah, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I'm not telling you guys if it's Yugi, Yami, Malik, or YMalik. But I will tell you if it's Ryou or Bakura. 

IT'S NOT!!! MWAHA!   


IwuvImonoyama-sama!IwuvImonoyama-sama!IwuvImonoyama-sama!IwuvImonoyama-sama!IwuvImonoyama-sama! 

AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! 

**Chapter Six: Learning**

Anzu checked the clock. A bit past nine. 

The sun had set a few hours ago, and Mokuba was asleep. Father wouldn't notice, no matter what time he came home. 

She left the house, and headed towards the alley. 

*

Ryou was there when she arrived. Bakura, Yami, and Marik had 'wandered off' somewhere, he said. Malik was at home, for some reason that Marik wouldn't say. 

"We can't do anything in this place," Ryou said, indicating the fact that there was junk and crates, and boxes, and STUFF all around them. "So I got permission from one of my previous instructors to use the center." 

The center was a place where the classes were held, usually in the daytime. But at this hour, there were still quite a few people. "Those are the advanced classes," was the explanation. 

Ryou found an empty room. They removed their socks and shoes first, before entering. 

The walls were white, and had some posters taped here and there. The floor was white tile. The room itself was of a rectangular shape. The longer end, with the door they had entered from, had a large mirror attached to the wall. The side across from it had a bar, which looked more like a banister from a stairway. 

What Anzu assumed was the back of the room had a few stacks of fold-up chairs, and in the front were the doors to a closet, maybe. 

*

After they did a few stretches and warm-ups, Ryou said. "We'll start with the basics first. Maybe tae-kwon-do, as that is probably the easiest. Today, I'll just teach you the beginning punch, kick, and block. Show me a punch." 

Feeling a bit stupid, Anzu curled her hand into a fist and punched the air before her. Ryou walked a circle around her, making little adjustments here and there— "Square your shoulders." "Feet parallel to each other." "Other hand back at hip." 

They went through that quite a few times, until Anzu got it right. Blocking next. 

"Fist back to back. near your ear—that's it." Ryou said. "Now move them—a bit faster next time—right fist to hip, left arm slightly bent—no, not a ninety degree angle—good—" He punched the air in front of her face. 

Anzu flinched. 

"Block?" Ryou reminded her. "It's okay, you weren't prepared. But you'll have to be ready for 'surprise' attacks." 

Kicking. "The front snap kick. Easiest." Ryou showed her. "You try. In slow motion." 

"Knee up. That one of the most important parts. Then snap that leg out right in front of you. Good balance." He smiled. "I used to fall over all the time, when I was just starting." 

"I think dance helped me." Anzu admitted. 

"You take dance?" 

She sighed. "I used to." 

"Used to?" 

"I had to quit because of an accident. I really don't want to talk about it." Anzu said. "Let's get back to the lesson." 

Ryou nodded. 

*

He rummaged around in the walk in closet, then came out carrying a large foam pad. "This is to practice with." He held it in front of himself. "Kick this as hard as you can. It won't hurt me." 

Anzu stepped into position. _Fists up in defense. Kick straight out._ Oops. _Leg back_—"Ryou? Is something the matter?" 

"No," Ryou groaned, dropping the foam pad. "The kick was fine. Stance, balance... Except you hit too low..." 

Anzu apologized quickly. 

"It's all right. Let's try that again..." 

***

"Same time tomorrow," Ryou told her, "But meet me at the alley, okay?" 

"Okay." She said. "Thanks, Ryou." 

Then Anzu headed home. 

*** *** *** ***

I'm pretty sure I covered the lesson accurately... I shortened it a bit, cuz I didn't want to go through every little detail. It's been quite a while since I was learning from the beginning. 

And there's a few problems here, with the fact that you shouldn't fight with tae-kwon-do. You use it in defense. I think it's the same with karate? Does anyone know? [What should I do?! Problem: Solved. Don't do anything.] 

IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!!IwuvNokoru!!! 

AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! (Well, I can't either, for that matter...) 

Last thing, if you like FF7 and online RPGs, go here: 


	8. Ice Cream

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappie!   
  
**** ****

**Chapter Seven: Ice Cream**

_Time: 18:00; badgurl2u has just logged in>_   
_Time: 18:06; serene_dragonstar has just logged in>_

**serene_dragonstar:** changed ur name? 

**badgurl2u:** Yeah, i got bored of 'shiningfriendship4ever' 

**serene_dragonstar:** that wasn't your name. 

**badgurl2u:** i kno. 

**serene_dragonstar:** ...whatever... 

**badgurl2u:** =P 

**serene_dragonstar:** u know those 2 guys from monday? 

**badgurl2u: **yeah. Bakura and Marik. 

**serene_dragonstar:** whos who? 

**badgurl2u:** Bakura's the white haird. Mariks the kind of blond one. 

**serene_dragonstar:** oh. 

**serene_dragonstar:** so, wazzup with u and yami? 

**badgurl2u:** huh? 

**serene_dragonstar:** he likes u. 

**badgurl2u:** NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!! he's just girl-crazy. Like Bakura. 

**serene_dragonstar:** sure.............. wanna know what Yugi said about yami yesterday? 

**badgurl2u:** ? 

**serene_dragonstar:** its about the tutoring thing of saturday u told me about. yami isnt really that stoopid. 

**badgurl2u:** oh really.. 

**serene_dragonstar:** he's just lazy and doesn't do his homework or the tests. that's why hes failing in math class. 

**badgurl2u:** \ _ / 

**serene_dragonstar:** yami just got every problem wrong to annoy you and steal that kiss. 

**serene_dragonstar: **anzu? 

**serene_dragonstar: **'lo? 

**badgurl2u:** O.O 

**serene_dragonstar:** New subject. who wuz that guy behind yami? 

**badgurl2u: **malik. 

**serene_dragonstar:** marik? *confused* 

**badgurl2u:** MALIK. mariks cousin. 

**serene_dragonstar:** he likes u too. 

**badgurl2u:** ...you state the obvious... 

**serene_dragonstar:** ^-^ 

**serene_dragonstar:** Oh, gotta go, dinnertime. geez, thought it'd take katsuya longer... 

**badgurl2u:** see u at school.   
_serene_dragonstar has logged out>_   
**badgurl2u:** bye...? 

*

Anzu sighed. It was Tuesday evening. More fighting with Ryou in about three hours. She had some time, since her homework was done. 

"Hey, Mokuba!" She called. She got a vague answer from another room. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" 

There was an exclamation, a slammed door, and quick footsteps. Nanoseconds later, Mokuba appeared. "Let's go!" He said, racing off down the stairs. 

*

They headed off to the ice cream parlor near Domino Park. It wasn't too busy today. 

"So, what are you going to order?" Anzu asked her cousin. 

Right off the bat, he answered, "A cone with a scoop of triple chocolate, double strawberry, vanilla, with caramel and fudge and whipped cream, plus a cherry on top!" 

Anzu mock-frowned. "Can you eat all of that?" 

"Yup!" Mokuba noticed the look on her face. "Just kidding. One scoop of triple chocolate'll be fine." 

* They came out of the store with their ice creams—a double-scoop of triple chocolate and one blackberry. 

_ Mokuba might get on a sugar-high again_, Anzu thought, watching her over-energetic cousin, and not watching where she was going. Until... she ran into somebody. Or should I say, _somebodies_. 

"Sorry," Anzu apologized absently. "Did I get ice cream on you?" 

It wasn't till Anzu looked up, then she saw who she was talking too. 

Marik. The others hadn't noticed, because Yami was talking to Bakura, who was walking backwards, and Ryou was studying the ground with great interest. Actually, only Malik of 'the others' noticed. And he had pretended not to, and decided to watch Mokuba instead. 

"Well, well, well." Marik said softly. "If it isn't Anzu. What a coincidence." 

_ Some coincidence,_ Anzu thought, but she didn't say so. She glanced over at Mokuba, who was either acting like he wasn't listening, or was truely oblivious to the whole thing. "What are you guys doing here?" 

"Don't we have a right to roam around like any ordinary people?" 

"Sure you do, but I'd say you're far from ordinary." Anzu replied. She heard stifled laughter from the right. Malik. 

Marik shot a Look towards Malik. Before he could say anything, Mokuba had gone over and tugged on Yami's sleeve saying, "Are you the guy who was making out with Anzu on the couch Saturday?" 

Anzu's face would've made a fox blush. _Trust Mokuba to put on his innocent-little-kid act right now_. 

Bakura snickered. Yami looked blank. 

Marik wound his arm around Anzu. "Drop the damn guy and go out with me." He ran a hand through his spiked hair, which only made a few spikes fall over, "I'm a helluva lot sexier." 

Malik whistled and looked the other way as he got hit by another Look. "Er..." Anzu said. She couldn't think of anything else. 

"Really. See, Yami's an idiot, Bakura's an evil bastard, and Ryou's too shy to say anything. That leaves me and my baby cous'. And you should pick me, because—" 

Anzu never found out why, because Yami, Bakura, Malik, _and_ Ryou jumped him. That attracted a lot of stares from passersby. 

So, she grabbed Mokuba and took him home.   
--- 

Hehehe... even Ryou...   
I dunno about the ending to this chapter... I didn't know what to write.   
So what did you think of the little 'chat room' between Anzu and Shizuka?   



	9. From the Diaries of Anzu MazakiKaiba, 2

**WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!!! Finally, made it over 100! Thankyoueveryone!!!**   
**-----******

**tombmistress:** Well... so far you're right about the fighting stuff. Half right, that is. As for Bakura X Anzu, it's already been decided. (They make such a cute couple though...) 

**MarikzAngel:** Um... can't say it here... I don't like giving out spoilers, but howzabout a hint? *Anzu run fast* *Stupid Otogi* *Seto* *TV* Ring any bells? 

**Katsu Wheeler:** Yep, broke her leg. Something like that. It really won't be mentioned much later.   
----- 

Well, it's another diary today. And a chatroom. And a big hint.   
**-----**   
**From the Diaries of Anzu Mazaki-Kaiba, Part 2** _Thursday_ _Dear Diary,_   
_ Lessons with Ryou are going to KILL me. He taught me the 'side piercing kick' yesterday, because he said I was doing pretty good with the front snap kick._

_ The side piercing kick is the most powerful kick in tae-kwon-do. (And the most painful.) There's the balance on one leg, but I'm okay with that. Then you have pull the other leg in, parallel to the floor >_ . And extend the leg straight out, while 'turning the hips over.'_

_ You get a sort of 'stretch' in the... hamstrings, I think it was._

_ But, man, I woke up this morning, and had to CRAWL out of bed. And I barely made it to school on time, 'cause my legs were killing me. HOW WILL I SURVIVE?!?!?!_

_*_

_ Well, you know how Bakura and Marik were out there flirting with Shizuka on Monday? Well, I IM'd her again, and I'll paste here what she said:_   
[   
_Time: 19:42; serene_dragonstar has just logged in>_   
_Time: 19:41; badgurl2u has just logged in>_

**serene_dragonstar:** Hi. 

**badgurl2u:** 'lo. 

**serene_dragonstar:** ...can I tell u something? 

**badgurl2u:** sure. 

**badgurl2u:** ...well? 

**serene_dragonstar:** ... 

**badgurl2u: ***getting impatient* 

**serene_dragonstar:** do you promise not to tell anyone? 'specially katsuya? 

**badgurl2u:** PROMISE. 

**serene_dragonstar:** ilikebakura. 

**badgurl2u:** ? 

**serene_dragonstar:** .......... 

**badgurl2u:** please wait a minute while i register this. *falls out of chair* 

**serene_dragonstar:** */////* The guys hot... 

**badgurl2u:** -_-; Why don't I just hook you two up? 

**serene_dragonstar:** would you? *puppy eyes* 

**badgurl2u:** ...seriously...? 6.9 

**serene_dragonstar:** uh... yeah? 

**badgurl2u:** *not sure* we'll see... i'm not a matchmaker or anything like that... 

**serene_dragonstar: **do your best? 

**badgurl2u:** ...] 

_ACK!!! C'mon, Shizuka, that was supposed to be SARCASM!!! So now, I have to try and get Bakura and Shizuka together... Hoo boy. This will not be pretty. Especially with her brother. Jounouchi. Don't wanna think about that... let's change subjects._

_ Tuesday came and went, and I'm officially scared of Marik. And Mokuba. The things my cousin can do, asking Yami about making out with me. X_x_

_*_

_I still don't know what's going to happen with Yugi and me. We haven't been talking ever since last Friday's incident. I tried calling him again, but got a busy signal. I can't bring myself to just go up and say something before class or in the hall._

_ This is MAJOR turmoil._

_*_

_Father got a new business associate. Or something like that. I can't quite remember what it was called. Some kind of 'Enterprises'..._   
_ Istall Enterprises..._   
_ Istan Enterprises..._   
_ Instant En—Yeah right._   
_ Isher Enterprises..._   
_ Ishtan Enterprises? That sounds right._

_Oooh, I have to stop writing now. It's almost nine. Time for more torture._

*** *** *** ***   



	10. Matchmaking

Hello, kept forgetting to post, so... >_O Sorry for taking so long. 

**Sabu-chan:** Um... okay... 

**insanity-anime:** Yep, congrats! Thanx! Really? Yes she can! I am! XD****

**malik's girlfriend:** Fo' sho. Who's Alex? 

**tombmistress:** Yah, I wanted to, but couldn't fit it into the story. *wah* Maybe in the next life...-_- Yeah, it would look real cool! 

**Rabidmoose:** Uh... no I didn't... they only determined the ending. XP 

Just weird. More filler chapters to drag the story on... So READ DAMMIT while I go look for my flamethrower...****

**Chapter Eight: Matchmaking**

Once again, Anzu awoke with achy legs. Silently cursing the person who invented that kick, she got ready for school. 

Mokuba was in the kitchen eating some sort of extra-sugary cereal. "I'm still not talking to you." Anzu grumbled when her cousin gave her his 'innocent' look. 

He paused, chewing thoughtfully. "You know," he said, waving the spoon around (which caused a few drops of milk to go flying), "in order to tell me that, you had to talk to me." 

"Not in the mood for that." She grabbed a breakfast bar and left the house. 

*

She met up with Shizuka, as always, and they walked to school together. "Aren't you going to talk to Yugi?" was the first thing that Shizuka said to her that morning. "I mean, it's been almost a week, and you two aren't talking to each other at all. Not even a 'hi'." 

"I know." Anzu looked up at the sky. "I just chicken out. Can you help?" 

"I could try." said the red haired girl. An idea came to mind. "Meet me after school. If it doesn't work out, you have the whole weekend to worry. If it works, we'll go celebrate or something." 

*

As the bell clanged, Anzu swept into the hall with the other masses. 

Suddenly, she spotted a familiar spiky-ish white-ish head in the crowd. She wove her way through people, until she found the one she was looking for. "Hey, Bakura," Anzu said when she was beside him. Bakura took his head out of his locker to look at her. 

"What?" 

_ Here goes, don't mess up_, Anzu coached herself. "Do you like Shizuka?" 

*   
_Note from Anzu to Shizuka during third hour:_   
[Meet me under the tree during lunch.]   
[I have to tell u something.]   
*

_Three o'clock seems a long way off_, Anzu reckoned as the lunch bell rang. She met Shizuka near the front doors. "I have to go get something," she fibbed. "Go on ahead, I'll be right back." 

Actually, she turned the corner, made sure Shizuka had gone outside and then ran to the second floor, where she found an empty classroom. 

From there, she had the perfect view of the tree. Bakura was leaning against it at the moment, looking in the direction of the school doors. And right now, Shizuka was coming his way. She didn't seem to have noticed the guy, though. That is, until she was right in front of him. 

Bakura was saying something, and Shizuka was... turning pink? And then she looked to the side a bit. Bakura continued speaking, but Anzu couldn't tell what else the girl was doing. 

And then the thing that made her smile, because her one-minute plan had worked: 

Bakura kissed Shizuka. 

Very lightly, on the lips. Anzu stuck her head out the window, to make sure Jounouchi was nowhere near. 

Then she cheered. But that might've been a mistake, because the couple under the tree heard her, and so did a teacher in the hallway. As Shizuka turned and looked up towards the window, someone clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, what are you doing?" 

_ Busted! _A little voice proclaimed. Anzu smiled like a little girl and turned around. She ran around the teacher and out the door at full speed chanting, "Newton's Law of Gravity works! It really _works!_" 

*

_Why the hell did I do that?_ She reached the front doors, panting. _I sounded like some preppy bimbo. _Anzu leaned against one of the doors to catch her breath. 

_ Well, you got away, _her little voice answered. _And isn't getting away the first thing in tae-kwon-do, along with defending yourself?_

Anzu froze. She was pretty sure, that that voice didn't come from her head. She looked over. Ryou was standing there. "You were speaking out loud." 

"Was I?"_ Yeah, she might've been..._

"So... what were you doing? It sure didn't seem like a science experiment." he asked. 

Should I tell him? Well, it's his own brother anyway. "Well, I—" 

"—Was making sure one of her hook-up schemes worked," A new voice said smugly. Anzu and Ryou looked in that direction, and saw none other than Bakura. "And... it did." 

"What are you talking about?" Ryou looked questioningly at the other two, as Shizuka came walking towards them. Then "Oh," when Bakura put an arm around his girl. "Hey, aren't you Jounouchi's sister?" 

Shizuka nodded. 

"Shizuka," Anzu remembered, "what are you going to tell your brother?" 

"We're kind of figuring that out right now," the girl admitted, "but for the time being, we're going to try and keep it secret, because he's not going to be too happy when he finds out." 

The bell rang, ending lunch hour and their 'conversation.' (Which also reminded Anzu that she hadn't eaten a thing.) 

"Thanks," Shizuka whispered as the halls filled with noisy students. 

Anzu smiled. 

*** *** *** ***

Yes yes, I know, hasty matchmaking... -_-... 

The real action begins... next chapter, methinks. But YOU DON' HAFTA WAIT!!! JUST CLICK ON THE BLUE ARROW OVER THERE AND READ IT!!! Making up for a loooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg absence...>> 


	11. Meeting the Ishtars

HELLO! AGAIN! READ! THEN REVIEW!****

**Chapter Nine: Meeting the Ishtars**

So the bell rang. So Anzu waited for Shizuka outside the school. 

Finally, the grounds cleared and there was still no sign of her. _Not another setup..._ Anzu groaned inwardly._ Was this Shizuka's plan?_

No, it wasn't, as she found out a few seconds later. Shizuka ran down the steps with her books and paraphernalia. "Anzu!" She said when she stopped. 

"Where's Yugi?" Anzu asked. 

"I was getting to that," Shizuka said breathlessly, "Yugi left during sixth hour, and I couldn't find you in the hall." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I know you wanted to get it over with and stuff, but it didn't work," she lamented as they went down the sidewalk. 

Anzu nodded. She looked up towards the sky. "You know what? I'm not going to feel depressed about it this weekend. Let's hit the mall." 

***

They had just come out of a new store. Anzu had bought a sleeveless blue knit turtleneck and Shizuka found two cute blouses. 

Heading past perfume counters and jewelry stands, a digital melody played past them. 

Anzu set her bag on a nearby bench, and dug around in her backpack for her cell phone. "Hello?" 

"Anzu, it's Mokuba." said the voice on the other end. "Where are you?" 

"At the mall." She replied. 

"You have to come home in an hour." Mokuba informed her. "You know Uncle Seto's new client? Uncle just called to say that we're going to dinner with them tonight. It was short notice." 

"An hour?" Anzu checked her watch. "I guess so. Bye then." 

She looked at Shizuka. "Dinner with Instant Enterprises tonight." 

*** She got home around four forty-five. "We're meeting them downtown at six," said her cousin as Anzu went upstairs. 

_Five._   
She modeled her new outfit in front of the mirror. The blue sleeveless, a pair of white pants, and black shoes with heels. 

_Five fifteen._   
Homework. She listened to CDs as she scribbled down responses to science questions. 

_Five forty._   
Head out. Her father was dressed in a black coat with a white shirt and black pants. Mokuba wore a red t-shirt and khakis. They rode downtown in the black Kaiba limousine. 

Dropped off in front of an expensive restaurant. The sky was darkening a little and neon lights had come on in shops and café windows. There were plenty of cars, as this place was also quite popular. At the other end of the lot, there was a gleaming white limousine. It might've been the car of the people they were meeting. 

Going inside, the restaurant was lit brightly. There was red wallpaper, red carpeting, and well-dressed waiters walking around. The diners were also fit for a movie. 

"The Kaiba's, I presume?" A brunette waitress said, coming towards them. "This way, please." 

She led them to a private room, where a long table was set, and five people were waiting. Anzu heard a faint sound of clashing metal. 

A woman in a white dress and gold jewelry stood up. She had shimmering black hair that went down her back, and tanned skin. "Seto Kaiba?" 

Anzu's father nodded. "Isis Ishtar." 

"May I introduce you to Sha-di and Rashid? Sha-di is my husband; he has recently returned from a trip to Egypt." The man at one end of the table shook hands with Seto. "Rashid is our partner in Ishtar Enterprises." A bald man with a stern face shook hands with him. 

_ Ishtar_, Anzu thought, _haven't I heard—_

"My son, Malik, and his cousin Marik." The remaining two people in the room looked up from a fork fight. Marik grinned and gave Anzu a small wave. Malik merely smiled. 

Isis frowned at the two boys, while Seto looked quizzically at Anzu. "This is my daughter Anzu, and nephew Mokuba." 

They sat down as the waitress poked her head back into the room to announce that dinner had arrived. 

The seatings? Seto at one end, Sha-di at the other. Going counter clockwise from Seto, would be Isis, Marik, Malik, then Sha-di, and Anzu, Rashid, and Mokuba. 

Great. Marik _and_ Malik right across from her? That was too much. Anzu tried to avoid their gazes as she ate. She almost smiled when Isis berated Marik for his manners, and Marik gave a not-so-polite reply. 

* Anzu had escaped to the restroom. She leaned against the door and sighed. 

Overall the dinner had been good, had no embarrassing moments or awkward silences. Though... perhaps it _was_ a bit boring. 

Mokuba had definately been bored out of his brain, and had resorted to playing with his digital pet under the table. 

Malik and Marik had had a fine time, poking each other and the people around them with various objects, ex. forks, straws, and toothpicks. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Marik had slid a few ice cubes onto Malik's chair... Ha, that had been a sight. 

She scrubbed her hands to take up some more time, then went out. 

And who did she meet but Malik. "I was just looking for you." he said. Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Come on." 

Malik led her out to the parking lot. In the corner nearest the white limo was a shiny motorcycle. "Er..." Anzu said, "I'd have to go ask my dad..." 

"I already asked him." The Egyptian boy answered. 

"He said yes?" was the skeptical reply. 

"Well..." Malik ran a hand through his blond locks. "He didn't say no, but Mom convinced him." He handed her a helmet. "Take mine. Marik already left, and he didn't leave his." 

He swung a leg over the bike. Anzu got on behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Malik gunned the engine and off they went, narrowly missing the white limo. 

*** *** *** *** 


	12. The Other Gangs of Domino

**PrincessF:** This chapter leans toward Malik a bit more. I don't think he had his part with Anzu yet...?   
The song is "Gangsta Lovin'" by EVE and Alicia Keys.   
And there's a teeny crossover. ^-^ 

The fight scene is messed up. So sue me.   
--------------------   
**Chapter Ten: The Other Gangs of Domino**

_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_   
_I wanna rock you_   
_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_

The two on the motorcycle sped down the streets. Anzu could feel her hair blowing in the wind, as lights, cars, and people flew past them. 

Malik was very solid. Muscular. She could tell under the shirt. He'd been wearing a crisp, clean white shirt, with—get this—a tie. _Ha_, she'd thought. But in truth, he did look pretty cute... 

His blonde hair went wild in the air. It was kind of funny; she guessed he looked sort of like a madman from the front. He smelled good too. 

_Yo, need you to understand me Daddy_   
_I ain't ya average baby girl_   
_Doin' it dawg, I'm well established_   
_I ain't tryin to lead ya on_   
_Just wanna ask if ya might wanna_   
_Gimme ya name, it's on your status_   
_Ya know I see ya time to time_   
_You seem available_   
_Don't mean s____   
_I know these b______ wanna settle you_   
_Gotta say you on my short list, a few_   
_Them other dudes is OK_   
_But I'm feelin' you_   
_Want ya in the best way_   
_So whatchu gone do about it_   
_Why don't you just test me_   
_You won't wanna do without it_   
_No I'm comin' at you hard_   
_Meetin' a thug_   
_And I ain't givin' up_   
_Till I get that gangsta love_

Anzu swept her thoughts aside, as they stopped. A small place, with a sign that said 'OPEN' in a window. She hopped off the bike, and Malik wheeled it over to the side where a few other motorcycles were parked. 

Inside. Aha, it was a bar. Dimly lit, and a bit crowded. But there were quite a few people. Heads turned as the brown haired girl walked in. And they turned right back around when Malik put his hand on her shoulder and gave them death glares. 

In the far corner, who did she see but Yami, Ryou, Marik, and Bakura. Malik led the way towards them. As they sat down, Anzu noted that there were quite a few empty bottles... 

"Hey sweet cheeks," Yami said, his words a bit vague. 

Bakura snickered as Anzu reddened. He downed a shot. 

A girl dressed in a tight top and black miniskirt came over. "Hey Malik, can I get you somethin'?" 

Malik shook his head. "No thanks, Tifa," he said. "We've got a lady here." 

"How 'bout you?" Tifa asked Anzu. 

"Nothing for me," Anzu answered. Tifa cleared away the empty glasses and bottles. 

"Girl," she said, in a low whisper, "You've got a good catch there. Don't let 'em go." 

_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_   
_I wanna rock you_   
_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_

Bakura and Marik's drinking contest was getting out of hand. Anzu turned away from them, in time to see a guy with long black hair and a red headband stroll into the bar. "That's Ryuuji Otogi," said a voice near her ear, making her jump. "He's the leader of our main rival gang. Yami hates his guts." 

And Ryuuji Otogi was coming their way. 

_I know you see me this night that night_   
_Always my s___ tight_   
_Hair done, outfit crazy_   
_Skirts fit just right_   
_Wife beater wit' a bangin' tan_   
_Walk in demandin' all lines_   
_Baby here I am_   
_Ain't ashamed of my frame_   
_And I know your watchin'_   
_Puttin on a show for you Pop_   
_And I ain't stoppin_   
_Lotta action and ya horny_   
_And you gonna too_   
_Only thing to make it better though_   
_Is me wit' you_   
_And I know your feelin' that_   
_Regardless of your frontin'_   
_And I heard through the streets_   
_It was me you wantin'_   
_Lemme find out you shy or somethin'_   
_But I know your not_   
_So stop the game and the proches_   
_You really not_

He smirked at Yami and the others, before cupping Anzu's chin in one hand and looking at her. He seemed ready for something, and Anzu froze deep inside. But she stared hard back into those arrogant green eyes, daring him... 

Otogi let go of her. "So, Motou, who's slut is she?" 

_ Slap._

"_What did you just call me?_" Anzu stood up in a split second, almost knocking their table over. Her hand stung with the impact of the blow. She glared at the gang-leader. 

Behind her, someone gave a low whistle. "Otogi just made his last." 

Four other people got up from a table at the other side of the bar. They wove their way through the onlookers. A pretty threatening bunch. Besides Otogi there was: 

A guy who could've been a larger, tanned version of Otogi. Oh, but he had shorter spikier hair, and was wearing blue instead of red and black. 

Two extremely short dudes with green hair. One of them was wearing large round-lensed glasses and was quite freaky looking, a bit like a hairy beetle. The other was also freaky. He wore a...pink...? shirt and had the same mean-scary-stuckup expression like all the others. 

The last one had a red ski hat over untamed brown hair. He was only a few inches taller than Beetle-face. Again, they were all a scary looking crowd. 

The boys (Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou, mind you) rose out of their seats. After a few minutes of silence, Yami said, "Let's take this outside, Otogi." 

_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_   
_I wanna rock you_   
_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_

They headed out the bar to a deserted street. Yami's gang at one end, Otogi's at the other. 

"All right," Yami said. "This is how it goes: Ryou and I will take Otogi. Bakura, you get Kajiki. Marik, Haga. Malik, you and Anzu take Ryuuzaki and Roba. Don't worry, Anzu, Roba's a real pushover. He's the one in the er...pink." 

Oh that one. 

_OK, numbers exchanged_   
_Now it's in play_   
_Shouldn't a took you so long_   
_In the first place_   
_I'm just playin' cutie_   
_Yeah you knew ya call_   
_No it's cool_   
_You ain't gotta see me in my flaws_   
_I'm a big girl_   
_But you'll find out_   
_Stuck for me_   
_While I drop top and ride out_   
_Wheels spinnin'_   
_Wanna know what shorty all about_   
_But it's cool, I'm doin'_   
_And these words is comin' out my mouth:_

"Okay, guys—and girl—let's mix this up!" 

Marik snorted. "Can't you ever say anything cool, Yami? It's a real embarrassment sometimes. It goes something like this: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!" 

_It's that gangsta, gangsta lovin'_   
_That just got me buggin'_   
_It's that gangsta, gangsta lovin'_   
_That just got me buggin'_

Evidently, that was the cue. The two sides met in the middle, and the big fight started. Anzu hung back, watching for Roba. There he was. She started forward. Malik went with her. "Ryuuzaki is right in front of him, let's go." 

Roba saw them first. He went into a defensive stance while Ryuuzaki helped Haga by kicking Marik in the shins. Malik punched him. "Your fight is with _me_." 

Anzu launched a front snap kick to Roba's stomach. He blocked it with the forearm, and lashed out with his own. Anzu slid to the side, but the kick grazed her arm, anyway. She hurled a fist at him only to be blocked again. It became a sort of endless dance: attack, block, counter-attack, dodge, attack, block, and so on. 

_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_   
_I wanna rock you_   
_I just wanna rock you_   
_All night long, ohh_

And then, she remembered what Ryou had said during her lessons. "With forearm blocks, you stop a direct hit to the front. So see, if you can aim an attack to their side, the forearm block is useless." 

But Ryou hadn't taught her any kicks like that, and the side piercing kick would be directed towards the front of Roba. Though... 

Nobody said anything about making up her own kick. Anzu moved aside again, and stopped on the asphalt. Left foot for balance. Right foot perpendicular to it. Arms up, in defense. Knee up, twist the leg, and kick. 

She caught him near the ribs. Roba gasped, and stumbled a little. Front snap kick, and it was over for him. "I guess Yami was right." 

She looked at the others. Malik had taken Ryuuzaki down and was currently teaming up with Bakura to beat down on the Otogi-wannabe...Kajiki? Marik was doing fine. 

Ryou and Yami were on either side of Otogi. They were evenly matched. 

So Anzu decided to tip the scales a bit. 

_I wanna rock you baby_   
_I wanna hold you baby_   
_Why won't you be my baby_   
_I wanna be ya lady_   
_I wanna rock you baby_   
_I wanna hold you baby_   
_Won't you be my baby_   
_I wanna be ya lady, yeah yeah_

Ryou did one of his flying kicks. He hit Otogi squarely on the chest. Ryuuji Otogi stepped back, ready for his comeback attack. 

But stepping back was his mistake. 

Because Anzu was there. 

_Baby lemme rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)_   
_Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)_   
_Baby lemme rock wit' you (the A-N-Z)_   
_Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (A. Mazaki, gonna rock you)_   
_Baby lemme rock wit' you_   
_Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)_   
_Baby lemme rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)_   
_Ya know I wanna rock wit' you_   
_(It's gangsta, gangsta love, ooh)_   
_Ya know I wanna rock wit you_

The other guys winced. 

"Last thing," she said, standing over the stunned leader with her hads on her hips. "I am nobody's _slut._" 

Marik whooped. "Yeah-hah! Ball-kicker Anzu strikes again!" 

*** "I have to get home now," Anzu told them. 

Bakura waved. Yami was too drunk to notice. Marik winked. 

"Do you know your way back?" Ryou asked her. 

"Er... no." she admitted. 

Ryou and Malik both got up. "I'll take you." They looked at each other and shrugged. 

*** Once again, Anzu was holding on to Malik on the motorcycle. Ryou had borrowed Bakura's ("He won't notice") and was coasting along behind them. 

The ride seemed so short after the events of the night. 

It only seemed like seconds before they stopped at the front gates of the Kaiba Mansion. Anzu waved goodbye as the two boys sped off again. 

Then she went in. 

_Baby lemme rock wit' you._

*** *** *** ***

**Princess F:** Anzu is a Malik-sniffer. XD   
  



	13. Trouble

Ahhhhhhh.....OMFG!!!! I've been away too long!!!! ;; I'm really sorry but I had so much crap.......   
AND I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
begs for mercy at your feet 

Well... thanks all of you who reviewed. And hey KewtKiwi....? :D Dont get too freaked out. :P   


**Chapter Eleven: Trouble**

Anzu entered the dark mansion. Not totally dark. The soft, dim glow of the night lights along the wall helped her find the way upstairs. She found the door to her room and went inside, snapped on the light. Then she collapsed on the bed. 

There was a sudden, sharp rap on the door. "Anzu?" 

She got up, and opened the door for her father. He came in, and said, "Where were you?" 

_Should not tell him about..._ "We went downtown." It was the truth, half of it. 

"_Do you know what time it is?!_" 

_ Ulp._ Anzu sneaked a glance at her clock. It felt like an anvil had dropped into her stomach. "Eleven sixteen..." 

"_You should have been home by ten._" Seto Kaiba's voice took on an ominous tone. "_Couldn't you have called, Anzu?_" She didn't answer. "_What were you doing with those boys?_" 

_ Shitshitshitshitshit... _"Um...I...er..." _Damn!_ "..." 

His face glared down at her. "_You've been lying to me, haven't you?_" 

A second anvil fell. 

"_Anzu—_" 

She snapped. 

"You know what? This is why Mother left you! Because you're a cold-hearted bastard!" Anzu ran out of her room. 

She tasted salt on her lips as she flew past blurred carpet and wall. Didn't notice Mokuba peeking out through a door that was slightly ajar. 

And it closed, quickly, silently, as a stormy Seto Kaiba strode out of another room, slamming the door behind him. 

Out the mansion. Down an empty, lamplit street. A few cars on the side of the road. Dark houses. 

She sobbed freely, disturbing no one. Tears dripped down, hitting the pavement. _Keep walking._

Driveways, more unoccupied cars, a fence here and there. 

Anzu breathed in the night air, trying to calm herself. Little by little, her cry subsided. _Keep walking._

Traffic lights, electric poles. Shops, parking lots, the mall. Stopping at an intersection, a few cars. 

It seemed familiar, this path she was following. Ah, she remembered. This sidewalk led to the alley where she'd met Yami and the gang... Anzu sat down on the curb. 

She looked up at the night sky, in its starred glory. A smooth, endless blanket of black, pierced here and there with silver lights. The white moon was half full, like a bleached lemon slice seen sideways. 

All was silent. But not peaceful. 

Definately not peaceful. 

A rough hand clamped around Anzu's mouth, startling her out of her reverie. Someone whispered in her ear, "You're gonna pay for what you did, bitch." 

_ Who—?_ A fast turnabout—facing her captor—and it was... 

Ryuuji Otogi. 

He smirked. "It's dangerous at night. Who knows what could happen to you right now..." Otogi swiftly brought his mouth down on hers. Anzu's eyes went large in shock. 

His hand snaked under her shirt. She froze, stiffened. Knew what was going to happen. 

Thought it would be the day she first walked past that alleyway. No. 

It was here. 

All instincts fled. Everything Ryou had taught her, left, as panic overtook this girl. Except for one thing; one voice remaining, saying something over and over. Must listen to it. 

So she broke Otogi's kiss. And screamed. 

"Shut up!" He slapped her. A shuffling was heard aways over. 

"What the hell's going on over there?" 

"Rape!" Anzu cried. 

More footsteps. A person with messy blond hair. "Anzu? Wait a minute..." 

A second voice. "Hey, Malik, who's there?" 

"Ryou, get your ass over here!" Malik glared in the dark. "Otogi, you should know better than to mess with Anzu. We've got her back." 

Otogi snickered. "Last time I checked, Yami and your other dogs were dead drunk." He pulled the girl closer. 

"But I'm not." Ryou? "And neither is Malik. Let her go, Otogi." 

Otogi paled. "Take your bitch," He said nastily. He backed off. 

"Not so fast!" Malik snarled, giving chase. They heard more shouts and curses down the street. 

Anzu sank down to her knees, weakly. "Did he...?" Ryou didn't finish the sentence. He knelt down and put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her. 

"No..." she said, staring at the cement. "But he would have..." 

Malik came back a few minutes later, but it seemed like eternity. "Anzu, you'd better get back home," he said. "What were you doing out here anyway?" 

"I got in a fight with my dad," Anzu answered. "I can't go back now." 

"Is there anywhere else you could go?" 

"Ummm..."_ Where? Possibly... _"Maybe Shizuka could help." 

"Who's Shizuka?" 

Ryou answered that. "Isn't she Bakura's girlfriend?" 

"Bakura has a girlfriend?" at the same time as someone else's "Yes, she is." 

"Yami's still out cold." said the voice of Bakura. Anzu raised an eyebrow. "After you left, he got in a fist fight with some American guy named Keith. We had to knock Yami out before he killed the man. He's in our alley over there." 

"We're going to escort you to Shizuka's house," Ryou said. "Can't have Otogi coming back." 

**Princess F:** I didn't like writing that.   
**Pi-chan: **Why'd you write it then?   
**Princess F:** Because. Plus, I was using part(?) of an idea that... Princess of Darkness and me...I think...gave a long time ago. And so I tried to keep it PG-13. >   
**Pi-chan:** -'.'-   
**Princess F:** Hey, don't do that!   
hmmm...we're gettin closer to where we left off!!! :D 

ps....I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE!!!!!   



	14. Happenings at Shizuka's House

SHOOT ME!!! X.x 

I liked writing this chapter.....tho it was like 1000000 years ago......   
Heehee....thinking about the Mary-Sue issue........XD 

Whatever. On with da story!! 

**Chapter Twelve: Happenings at Shizuka's House**

Reaching the Jounouchi residence, Anzu pointed out Shizuka's room. Bakura and Marik dumped Yami's unconscious body on the lawn. 

And Bakura knocked on the windowpane. 

Shizuka Jounouchi was asleep. Around midnight, she awoke to the sound of a hard tap. It came from her window. 

_Raprap_, again. 

She pushed up the window and looked outside. Outside, into the face of a white-haired boy. "Bakura!" she stared. "What are you doing here at this hour?" 

"Shhhh!!" He shushed her. 

"What's going on?" Shizuka whispered. 

"Anzu," was the reply. "She needs a place to stay tonight." 

"Umm..." she hesitated. _What happened to Anzu? _"Meet me at the back door." 

Shizuka slipped out of her room, a jacket over her pajamas, and went down the hall, towards the back of the house. It was a good thing that her parents were out on a trip. Anzu, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were waiting. She quietly opened the screen door. "Go ahead. Try not to wake Katsuya." 

Anzu went inside, followed by Malik and Marik. Shizuka raised a questioning eyebrow. This Bakura saw. 

"It's okay." He said. "They aren't going to steal anything." 

Bakura closed the door, both of them standing outside now. Silence between them. Shizuka looked at him. 

Then he closed the gap between them, holding her close. She sighed, and leaned her head against his chest. Bakura played absently with the ends of her hair. 

"Look at me, Shizuka." 

She did so. Bakura kissed her full on the lips. Sweet. 

"Hey, Shizura," The door opened and closed. Bakura and Shizuka pulled apart, embarrassed. "Anzu's up in your room." 

"We'll be leaving now." Marik added. 

Bakura handed Shizuka a slip of paper as he turned and left. 

Marik bent down in the grass, and picked up something that resembled a dead body. He heaved it over his shoulder with a grunt and walked off. Malik and Bakura weren't too far behind. 

"You're absolutely tactless, you idiot," Bakura was saying. He whacked Malik upside the head. "And it's Shizu_ka_, not Shizu_ra_." 

She smiled, put the paper in her pocket, and went inside. 

Anzu lay inside a sleeping bag that Shizuka had dug out of the closet. She'd just finished explaining why they'd come knocking in the dead of night. 

"Oh, Anzu..." Shizuka breathed. "How terrible... and all in one night..." 

She bit her lip. "Truth is, I'm starting to feel guilty about what I said to my father. Maybe what I said was too cruel... Do you think so?" 

"Yeah, maybe... but he was just trying to make sure you weren't hurt or anything. Like... what happened after." 

"Hmmmm. Guess my temper went too far..." 

"Anzu, you're going to have to apologize sometime." 

She was quiet. Shizuka continued. "Whenever you've truly calmed down, when you're able to see both sides, go back and talk to him." 

"I'll think on that." 

"I'm going to sleep. 'Night Anzu." 

"Goodnight." Shizuka smiled. 

The next morning dawned early on them. Early, but not bright. The sky was a cold shade of gray, and wept rain. 

Shizuka and Anzu were in the kitchen when Katsuya Jounouchi stumbled in half-asleep, and in his shorts. He made it to the refrigerator and back before "Sis, what's Anzu doing here?" 

Shizuka gave some kind of alibi. Her brother believed it. "Go put a shirt on, Katsuya." 

Jounouchi complied, and went back upstairs, turning on the TV as he went. 

The channel was set to a local news station. 

_ "—happenings," the anchorwoman was saying. "This morning, the unconscious body of a man was found lying in the middle of a street."_

Anzu half listened as she sat down with a box of cereal. 

_ "He was most likely to have been hit by a hit-and-run driver..."_

Shizuka opened some cupboards, looking for something. 

_ "The man has been identified as **Seto Kaiba**, the—"_

_ Bang._ The cupboard slammed shut. Both girls raced into the next room. 

_ "—resident billionaire of Domino City. He is currently being held in Domino Hospital—"_

"Oh my—" 

O.o 

Eeek.........Seto fans don't kill me!!! > 

_Somebody cries and somebody dies.___

_:D___

Well.........this may be the wrong time to ask, with Seto's dea—I mean _**ACCIDENT**....._but does anyone want a theme song to this story? Hehehehehe.....I made it during chapter five and it sounds like a certain Britney song (X.X) but yeah........ :P 

XD 


	15. White

Damn, it's been so long since I updated. I should be ashamed.

BUT I'M NOT!

I've just been really busy. But hey lookie!

**This is the original Chapter Thirteen!  
**

**  
Princess F: **Most of you are... how should I say this... expressing concern over the fact that Kaiba's gonna die.  
**Pi-chan:** Is he really? I'm SHOCKED that nobody's said "YEAH! KILL KAIBA!"  
**Floraleon:** ... drags Pi-chan away by the blond hair ...  
**Princess F:** Now...would I be that cruel? As to take away Anzu's family like that? The answer is...  
**Pi-chan: **from afar YES!  
**Princess F:** TT Excuse me. grabs a frying pan You'll just have to find out later. XP

**Chapter Thirteen: White**

"Katsuya, Anzu and I have to go somewhere!" Shizuka called. She quickly ran to her room and retrieved two jackets. She and handed one to Anzu. "Hurry!"

The two girls ran out into the drizzling rain.

Domino Hospital was at the other side of the city. They went as far as a small café, the closest urban area to the Jounouchi's house. Huddled under the green awning of the café, Shizuka asked, "How are we going to reach the hospital? We're most likely to..." Anzu pulled something small and metallic out of the borrowed coat. Her cell phone.

"Er..." Shizuka started. "I brought it along, just in case..."

"Good thinking." The first words she'd said since the terrible news. "Do you have a number...?"

Shizuka dug around in her pockets. Her fingers closed in on a small scrap of paper...

"Hello?" Anzu said. A man's voice answered. "May I speak to... Bakura?"

"Depends on which one," he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, there's a Ryou Bakura, an Amane Bakura, a Yami Bakura, a—"

"Ryou's twin." she said quickly.

"Okay... YAMI! PHONE FOR YOU!" _His first name was Yami?_

"Yo." _Yeah, that was him all right._

"Bakura?"

"Yes, Miss Mazaki. Go away Ryou."

"Bakura, Shizuka and I need a ride to Domino Hospital. It's urgent."

"Where are you right now?"

"Um..." She looked at the lettering on the door. "Duklyon Café..."

"Duklyon? Be right there." As he hung up, Anzu heard, "RYOU! GET YOUR LAZY—_beep_"

She turned to Shizuka. "He's coming."

Bakura and Ryou arrived on their motorbikes. They made quickspeed to the hospital. "We'll wait in the lobby," Ryou said. The girls nodded.

"Names?" said a strict looking woman at the desk.

"Anzu...Kaiba," she said, instead of Mazaki.

"And you?"

"Shizuka." As an afterthought, "Kaiba."

"You two don't look alike." the nurse said, skeptically.

"She's my cousin," Anzu said quickly.

They got away with it. A younger nurse in a starched white uniform came to take them. "It's very tragic," she said, as she told them the details. "There's a little boy in there, crying his eyes out."

Mokuba.

They reached the room. "I'll stay here," Shizuka whispered as the nurse opened the door. Anzu nodded and stepped inside.

It was white. Too white. Two windows near the bed. A blank wall across. And in the bed was her father. 

The tall, strong man fit none of those descriptions as he lay in the white hospital bed, surrounded by tubes and machines. He looked drawn and pale. And older than his years.

Sitting in a chair, right next to Seto Kaiba was Mokuba. He was staring down at the white tiles. Didn't look up until Anzu stood right before him. The two cousins, silent in their sorrow, embraced each other.

Tears. Once hidden by the rain, now dripped from Anzu's face. Mokuba couldn't cry anymore, just hiccups and dry sobs.

_I heard everything._

_Every word._

_I never should have called him that._ _Saw everything._

_And then..._

_In the middle of the night._

_He went looking for you._

_He went looking for me._

_How did you know?_

_When I opened my door._  
_When Uncle didn't come back._

_When someone turned on the TV._

_I've caused him so much grief._  
_I want to talk to him._

_But I've been late._

_Will he be late?_

_What do you mean?_ "Is Uncle Seto going to die?" 

Anzu didn't answer. She just stared at the room.

White.

**Princess F: **This is rather depressing. Who Anzu really likes will be revealed next chapter.

And that will be updated when?


	16. Please Wake Up and Smile

omgomg reviews!

Devil-Grl: hey amane can be alive if i want her to be : D

KnightRose: hahaha lol yeah! steals the bakura plush

Pikachu: Yes. Very much yes.

Everyone concerned about Kaiba: YES YES YES HELL YES HES GONNA DIE! MWARRRR!

I love your reviews. They make me feel warm and fuzzy all over and they are better than Happyzac.

Well, let's get on with it:

**  
THE ONE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
**

**  
ITS HERE!  
**

**  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: Please Wake Up And Smile**

Her tears dried, subsided. Anzu sat beside Seto's hospital bed. A knock.

Shizuka came in. She just stood there, taking in the room and the people. Noticing Anzu's state, she decided to leave quietly, closing the door softly.

"How are they?" Shizuka jumped.

"Not too good," she admitted. "How'd you get up here?"

Bakura put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "So tell me what happened."

"Yesterday, when Anzu ran out on the streets, her dad went looking for her. What happened to him, they're not sure of, but it was most likely some kind of hit-and-run. He was there for the rest of the night, with a broken arm and some fractured or cracked ribs."

Bakura winced. "What kind of a guy was he?"

"Um... I didn't know him, but Anzu talked about him sometimes. I think he was a really hardworking person... very strict as a dad. He wasn't at home very often, so Anzu and Mokuba had to sort of 'fend for themselves.' But I think he really did love them."

"You said 'hardworking,' and 'he wasn't at home very often.' What exactly was his job?"

"CEO of Kaiba Corp. You didn't know that?"

Anzu heard a loud exclamation from outside.

_ Please wake up_, she prayed. _Please...wake up, Father. _Seto Kaiba didn't stir. Anzu looked over at Mokuba, who'd fallen asleep.

He looked peaceful. In sleeping, different from the man on the bed.

_ Please wake up. _There was another knock on the door.

Anzu got up and opened it this time.

Malik stood there. "You look horrible," he stated bluntly.

Anzu smiled, a thin, almost nonexistent smile.

"Shizuka told me what happened over the phone."

She nodded.

"My mom heard about it on the news. She told me to stop at the florist's. Problem was, I couldn't figure out which one she said to get. So..." Malik held out a large bouquet of garishly colored flowers.

Anzu almost laughed as she took the flowers and placed them beside the bed. The funky colors did justice to the drab room.

"See, I made you smile," Malik teased. He ruffled her hair. Anzu looked at him.

In that brief second, something passed between their eyes. Something new.

Malik extended his arms, and folded Anzu into them. She hugged him back and buried her face in his black hooded sweatshirt. He was soft and—dare she say it?—fuzzy. Malik's blond hair fell into his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

His normally playful eyes became warmer, a deepening shade of violet. She was drawn into them, pools of mystery. And he—

Mokuba shifted in his sleep and muttered an incomprehensible word.

Anzu and Malik let go of each other.

"Um..." Anzu said awkwardly.

"Er..." was Malik's reply. He looked towards Seto. "I'm sorry, Anzu. If I hadn't taken you out, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not you," she answered. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. I think he was really hurt by what I said."

Malik took her hand, reassuringly. "He's gonna be all right."

"I hope so."

She sent another prayer._ Father. Please wake up and smile._

Well, there ya go. You know who it was. Malik did have the highest votes, with Ryou in second place.

But you know...it was predicted throughout the story, I found out as I re-read it:

"And the others must be the rest of the gang he always ran around with.  
There was a tanned kid with platinum-blond hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a hooded sleeveless shirt, and really tight leather pants. There was a gold knife hanging from his belt."

Always the guy with TIGHT LEATHER PANTS.

"Malik held out a hand to Anzu. They high-fived.

"That's my kinda woman," he said, as she strode away."

: )

"He swung a leg over the bike. Anzu got on behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Malik gunned the engine and off they went, narrowly missing the white limo."

And of course the guy with the hot motorcycle.

"Malik was very solid. Muscular. She could tell under the shirt. He'd been wearing a crisp, clean white shirt, with—get this—a tie. _Ha_, she'd thought. But in truth, he did look pretty cute... "

And the guy with the pack. lol.


	17. Confessions of a Teenage Gangster

Ashley- The gang Anzu joined is mostly made up of people's yamis. Well yeah... I mean it could be made up of Jou and Honda but that kind of knocks off the "Bad Boys" part...: ) Yamis are so much more bad boy.  
You are most definitely entitled to your opinion.

SETO'S GONNA DIE.  
You know..I think this is the second to last chapter? I think I must rewrite the last chapter then. It's not very good...  
--------------------------

k bad title. **  
**

**Chapter Fifteen: Confessions of a Teenage Gangster**

Shizuka and Bakura had taken Mokuba home. So Anzu sat alone in Seto Kaiba's hospital room.

It was nighttime now, and she started feeling drowsy.

Anzu decided to leave for a few minutes. She hadn't eaten anything since this morning and her throat was parched. She headed downstairs. A hot cup of coffee was out there with her name on it.

Malik and Marik were in the lobby. Marik had fallen asleep, bent in an awkward position over the small sofa and Malik's shoulder. He was snoring.

"How is he?" asked Malik.

"Father's still the same."

"Where were you going?"

"Out for a walk."

Malik stood up, causing his cousin to fall face first into the cushion. "I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to—" Anzu started to say, but Malik cut her off.

"Not taking any more chances."

The night was chilled by the earlier rain, and Anzu shivered a little in the dampness. She and Malik were walking down the sidewalk, towards a small coffee shop at the end of the block.

Inside, she ordered a small cappuccino and Malik had a regular coffee. They sat down at a small booth near a window.

Malik finished his drink quickly. Anzu stirred hers absently.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," He said suddenly. She looked at him. "Well, I don't know how to say it, but...I...um..." he stammered over the words he was about to speak.

"Just say it. Whatever's on your mind." She listened attentively.

"We are friends, aren't we?"

"Sure," Anzu said, getting an idea of where this was going.

"Um..." Malik reached out across the table and took her hand. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to be more than just friends...because..." He looked at a loss for words.

Anzu squeezed his hand reassuringly, saying, "It's okay. I know what you mean."

"So..." He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes."

Exiting the shop, the couple went back to the lonely hospital. Standing at the doors, they hesitated. 

Then Malik put an arm around her waist and they went inside.


End file.
